Commercial, residential and industrial buildings, such as for example, offices, homes, apartments and hospitals are formed from various structures that define interior spaces within the building. Non-limiting examples of the various structures include walls, windows, floors, crawl spaces and roofs. In addition to defining the building's interior spaces, the various structures can separate air located within the building's interior spaces from air located external to the building.
In certain instances, the internal air may be conditioned for desired characteristics, such as for example, temperature and humidity qualities. In these instances, the energy efficiency of the buildings can be affected by insulating the various structures separating the internal air from the external air.
Another structure commonly formed within buildings is an opening in an attic floor. The opening can be configured to provide access from a lower level of the building to an upper level, such as an attic. The opening in the attic floor is commonly known as a scuttle. While devices and structures are known to insulate scuttles, in certain instances insulating the scuttle to provide a desired thermal insulative value (R-value) can be difficult.
In addition to scuttles, other spaces within the buildings can be formed by the various building structures, such as for example, interior spaces positioned adjacent rim joists or interior spaces positioned adjacent roof rafters. In certain instances, these spaces can be difficult to access. In other instances, the spaces can be difficult to insulate due to the shape of the space.
It would be advantageous if attic scuttles and other interior spaces could be insulated more effectively.